User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/PEPPY! Newbie here!
BattleReviews has joined the chat. *7:19BattleReviewshi *7:19MrYokaiAndWatch902Hi. *7:20BattleReviewshi *7:21MrYokaiAndWatch902Soooooooo. *Before we delve into Elemental Fusion Battles... *Let'sa finish up the last Skills we didn't cover! *7:23BattleReviewsok *7:24MrYokaiAndWatch902http://dragon-mania-legends-wiki.mobga.me/Solar_Flare *You left before we can fully cover this one. *Solar Flare: An AOE attack *Deals 100% DAS damage to primary target and additional x damage to all other opponents *Now is it just me, or is it overpowered? *MM.... *Feels overwpowered. *7:30BattleReviewsye *7:33MrYokaiAndWatch902Offtopic, but... *https://cdn.movieweb.com/img.site/PHsJYV5fMEaAwv_1_l.jpg *lol *Forky.... *7:35BattleReviewsafk *7:36MrYokaiAndWatch902Orkay... *So apparently, it seems like the only HUMAN villain is Sid. *Toy Story 4 once again has a toy villain. *But this time, unlike any villains, this one is the creepiest. *Gabby Gabby is possibly the creepiest toy villain. *While the Prospector is a "uhh small" villain, Lotso is the "big but not as good as you thought", Gabby Gabby is the "creepy" villain. *Not only does she look EXTREMELY realistic, but apparently, the "Talking Tina-type of thing". *However, if I had to pick the creepiest Toy Story character... Baby Head. *Nothing can describe Baby Head. Nothing, except... utterly 1500s creepy. *Wait, no. *Not utterly 1500s creepy. UTTERLY OCTOBER-POSSIBLY-9TH-DISRESPECTOIDS-2015 CREEPY! *Baby Head equals that, and looks can be deceiving... *But Gabby Gabby is possibly the second creepiest. THAT REALISTIC LOOK, THAT EERIE SMILE... *Feels like the Twilight Zone. *7:53BattleReviewsback *8:02MrYokaiAndWatch902wb *So anyways, Solar Flare. *8:03BattleReviewsyeah? *8:09MrYokaiAndWatch902Did you read it? *Battle? *Are you still llive? *8:17BattleReviewsyes *8:26MrYokaiAndWatch902Okay. *Let's look at the Level 6 side skills for that boy. *Solar Flare if you're asking. *Dazzling Aura - 15% chance to stun the opponent for one turn when the caster gets hit. This mastery is a passive skill, thus being active all the time without the need to cast it. It is not affected by Burnout or Frightened Speechless. Healing Light - 80% chance to heal all Dragons for 10% DAS when the caster hits an opponent. *8:32BattleReviews80%? *8:37MrYokaiAndWatch902uhh *yeh *8:39BattleReviewsfor accuracy? *and only 10% increase? *LAME *afk *back *10:01MrYokaiAndWatch902sttu *sorry i dont mean that *i mean sorry *10:03BattleReviewsoh *it's okay *10:03MrYokaiAndWatch902Welll... *Let's talk about Elemental Fusion Bsylrd. *10:09BattleReviewsok *10:14MrYokaiAndWatch902So uhh.... *Any logic breaks? *10:18BattleReviewsidk besides the stuff we discussed *10:18MrYokaiAndWatch902Okay. *https://jorvinpedia.fandom.com/wiki/ELEMENTAL_FUSION_BATTLES!!! *Here ya go. *Look at some of the changes. *10:30BattleReviewsok *the fact that it is on ROBLOX *10:33MrYokaiAndWatch902Yes. *https://roblox-elemental-battlegrounds.fandom.com/wiki/Elements AHA! *This is why we have DUPLICATES. *That's why we can PURCHASE ELEMENTS! *And POISON BOMB BARRAGE! *Wait. *That doesn't solve our problem with Grass's Ultra Attack, but it solves... Poison's problemn. *But hey, maybe we can use VINES for Grass's Ultra Attack! *Battle? You inspired? *10:42BattleReviewshi *That's something *But yeah *examples are not always good *10:43MrYokaiAndWatch902Wait. *"Phoenix" *Umm. *10:52BattleReviews... *10:53MrYokaiAndWatch902https://roblox-elemental-battlegrounds.fandom.com/wiki/Fusion *Battle. *Just updated Fusion Battles. *Elemental Fusion Battles. I kinda made less logic. *11:03BattleReviewsok *11:34MrYokaiAndWatch902Well. *Let's continue talking... *What should be some attacks? *11:34BattleReviewslogical *11:38MrYokaiAndWatch902Okay. *So. *Any element suggestions? *11:46BattleReviewsUncreativity to the earth category *well, change it to the earth category *afk *back *12:16MrYokaiAndWatch902Let's just think of new attacks for Elemental Fusion Battles elements! *12:23BattleReviewshmmmmm *12:29MrYokaiAndWatch902hmmmm.... *back *have you thought of any elements? *1:14BattleReviewshmmm *Trash *1:16MrYokaiAndWatch902! *YEAH GOOD ONE! *1:23BattleReviewsi knew it *1:36MrYokaiAndWatch902welp *Let's think of the attacks for TRASH. *Hmm. *Battle? *You here?! *BATTLE? *Battle? I'm still here. *2:00BattleReviewshi *hmmmm *One of them should be Haroofistaan *or at least an attack related to that *2:06MrYokaiAndWatch902Okay.... *2:07BattleReviewsWhat? Trash related. *2:10MrYokaiAndWatch902Oh. *I thought you were meaning like JUNK trash. *Well. *Battle? *Why you going inactive so much? *BATTLE? *BATTLE? *BATTLE??? *BATTLE! *2:43BattleReviewswhoops *But yes *i was also referring to junk trash *because that's ALSO what it is *2:47MrYokaiAndWatch902Okay. *So. *2:54BattleReviewsWe could also do Trash throw *2:57MrYokaiAndWatch902Okay! *Oh... not again. *3:18BattleReviewsI was thinking about ideas *hmmmm *Junk beam? *3:30MrYokaiAndWatch902hmm *maybe let's make it like Elemental Fusion Battles *like THIS *https://roblox-elemental-battlegrounds.fandom.com/wiki/Fire *3:32BattleReviewsalright *3:37MrYokaiAndWatch902so any ideas? *3:46BattleReviewshmmm *Trash shot? *Trash Beam? *Trash Armor? *3:51MrYokaiAndWatch902yeh *welp *any more ideas *3:55BattleReviewshmmm *GTG *sry, timezones suck *BattleReviews has left the chat. *4:04MrYokaiAndWatch902aw *Peppypony has joined the chat. *4:05PeppyponyBow Whacka Wow! *Sorry I just found this via the FCOC VSbattles Wiki. *Peppypony has left the chat. *Peppypony has joined the chat. *4:57MrYokaiAndWatch902Huh *Who are you? *I'm Yokai. You're new here, huh? *Well... welcome to my wiki. *We're pretty much in danger right now. *We kinda need to improve and refurbish this wiki. *Peppy... *Welcome. Category:Blog posts